


Cleaning Up

by firecracker189



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!rhett, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link's favorite binky is getting old, he doesn't wanna get rid of it! But Rhett convinces him that it's for his own safety.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Cleaning Up

“Come on,” Rhett held out his hand. 

“Bubba, please, no,” Link’s chin quivered, caught perilously between headspaces. He drew his hand to his chest, protective. 

“Buddy, we’ve been through this already,” Rhett’s voice was endlessly patient as he kept his hand out. “You gotta throw away the froggy paci. That’s one of your oldest ones, and you’ve got plenty of binkies in your drawer. You won’t even miss it.” 

Link pouted. “But...but this is one of the first few you got me,” he whined. “it’s _special_, Rhett.” Link didn’t open his fist that he’d closed protectively around the item. 

“Link it isn’t safe for you to use anymore. We have to throw it away, there’s a rip in the bulb now. You can’t keep it. Come on. Give it to me.” 

Link looked like he might cry. 

“I know it’s special. I do. But you have plenty of new ones, and I’m not going anywhere.” he smiled reassuringly. “Now come on.” 

Link gave in, placing the object in the open palm. 

“There we go, Link, thank you.” Rhett dropped the item into the trash and pulled Link in for a hug. “I know what was hard, but I’m very proud of you.” 


End file.
